Coup-de Grace
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Dirigir una revolución puede traer consigo muchas cosas, pero rara vez encuentras el amor en ellas. Ella solo ha visto maltrato, desprecio y odio desde que todo comenzó, por esto, cuando el amor llegó en forma de una bella y misteriosa noble, duda en dar rienda suelta a este sentimiento.
1. Capitulo uno

**¡Hola! Apuestas son apuestas, y yo perdí una con _Alchemya_ :"v como habrán notado, tuve que cambiar mi imagen de perfil y username, pero, había otra parte de la apuesta, la cual consistía en que debía publicar algo para que todos vean lo anterior (ay de mí) y aquí está, un fic que será algo corto, creo yo, serán unos cinco capítulos que trataré de escribir este mes... ****Deséenme** **suerte.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes y canciones solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

 **Coup-de Grace**

Su carroza se movía velozmente, o, al menos todo lo que podía. Ella aún no comprendía cómo fusionaba aquel extraño y nuevo artefacto, aunque, lo importante era que llegaría rápido, o al menos más de lo que un carruaje de caballos lo haría. Los científicos de _Tales_ habían dicho que era una _máquina_ , una palabra que no significaba nada para ella, totalmente ajena y extranjera, tanto como los científicos de Tales que lo habían presentado ante su padre, como un regalo de aquel país a _Velt._ A ella no le importaba eso, sabía que era solo un pretexto para mostrar su desarrollo y avance, según ellos, propiciado por la implementación de un nuevo modelo de gobierno; uno sin monarquías, reyes o herederos, en Tales no habían plebeyos ni nobles, no habían feudos, todos los ciudadanos eran iguales, todos tenían los mismos derechos —otra palabra ajena—, entre ellos, decidir quién los gobernaría.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedía en Tales no era importante para ella, no ahora, ya que, ella se dirigía a _Mizuiro_ , el país vecino de Velt. Si bien, ella sabía que Velt no era un paraíso, si era mucho mejor que Mizuiro. Velt era un país monárquico, sí, tenía un rey, nobles con miles de hectáreas a su servicio y plebeyos que trabajaban esas tierras para llevar alimento a sus mesas, pero, a diferencia de Mizuiro, en Velt aquellos trabajadores no eran esclavos que debían producir desde que nacían hasta su muerte sin recibir una compensación o un pago por ello. Además, ella no confiaba de un rey que daba órdenes y tomaba decisiones sin la existencia de un senado, un congreso, un tribunal o al menos un consejo, en su mente, el Rey Zeito no era más que un dictador con ínfulas de dios.

Y esa, era la causa de su molestia, no era por tener que ir a un país vecino, no era por ir en esa extraña cosa, ni siquiera por el molesto clima frío. Era porque al ser la quinta en la línea de sucesión al trono, a su padre se le ocurrió la genial idea de casarla con el príncipe heredero de Mizuiro, Kaito Shion. Esto era tan molesto, Hatsune Miku no era una chica que deseara poder y lujos, ella ni siquiera deseaba el trono de su país, ella quería ir por el mundo y explorarlo, quizás encontrar el amor y vivir una vida tranquila. Todo había estado bien hasta ahora, Miku sabía todo lo que estaba mal con Mizuiro y lo peor, sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, Kaito sería el que tomaría todas las decisiones una vez su arrogante padre muriera.

Miku soltó un nuevo suspiro, uno más que se llevaría consigo sus pesares. Dejó de observar por la ventana y giró su vista al otro lado, ella agradecía que al menos, no hacía ese viaje sola, la acompañaban su siempre leal sirviente Rin Kagamine, una rubia algo enérgica y malhumorada, junto a su hermano gemelo, Len, quien siempre ha estado a cargo de su seguridad. Ella se preguntó porque se le habían asignado ese par de hermanos, y más aún porqué ellos decidieron entregar su vida para servir al reino de Velt y a ella. Pero, en esa máquina no solo estaban sus fieles sirvientes, también se trasportaba su hermana mayor y segunda en la línea del trono, Gumi, su función sería presentarla formalmente en nombre de su padre. En teoría, ese trabajo recaía sobre el rey y en caso de que el no pudiera, el príncipe heredero, pero ambos tenían compromisos ineludibles, eso o no le importaba mandar a su hija menor como mercancía.

—Ya casi llegamos mi señora—Len le informó, él sabía que ella no estaba interesada en saber aquello, solo quería acabar con aquel silencio de muerte, ya que Miku actuaba más como alguien que iba en una caravana fúnebre que en una nupcial.

—Gracias, Sir Len—ella le brindó una suave sonrisa, pensando que él o cualquiera que iba en ese estrafalario vehículo no eran culpables de nada. Ella incluso no culpaba a su padre, de alguna forma, todos estaban atrapados en las conveniencias sociales acordadas mucho tiempo antes de que nacieran, el mundo ya era el mundo cuando sus ojos aguamarinas lo miraron por primera vez.

En ese momento, ante sus ojos se alzó la ciudadela, sobresaliendo una torre en medio, hecha de lo que parecía roca caliza y mármol, a su lado, un imponente castillo blanco, no tan alto como la torre y circundando a la fortificación. Desde este punto del camino, también se podía apreciar lo que parecía una catedral, el espacio del mercado público y las zonas marginales. Su carruaje que podía moverse sin caballos mágicamente —porque para ella era magia—descendió en una bajada y pronto estuvo ante una gran puerta de hierro, ferozmente vigilada.

—¿Quién quiere entrar? —Escuchó preguntar a uno de los guardias.

—La princesa Gumi, segunda en la línea de sucesión del reino de Velt y la princesa Miku quinta en la línea de sucesión del reino de Velt y prometida del Príncipe Kaito Shion, primero en la línea de sucesión del Reino de Mizuiro.

A Miku le pareció estúpido todo ese protocolo, pero así eran las cosas en este mundo. Ella a veces deseaba poder hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Las puertas fueron abiertas e ingresaron a la capital y principal fuerte de Mizuiro. Miku estuvo muy interesada en ver por la ventana, queriendo saber cómo eran las cosas en el que pronto sería su nuevo hogar. Ella no supo si sorprenderse o no por la gran cantidad de personas que vio con un exceso de delgadez, muchas en las calles pidiendo una limosna y otras trabajando como si solo habían hecho eso en su vida.

Por otro lado, aunque aquella maquina era nueva, ya varios nobles la poseían en Velt, incluso, cada heredero era poseedor de uno, técnicamente en el que viajaban era de Miku. En cambio en este lugar, muchas personas dejaban de hacer lo que debían por voltear a ver a ese extraño artefacto. O Tales no había mostrado su gran invento a Mizuiro, o los nobles no tenían lo suficiente para gastar en él.

Una vez su carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas del castillo, dos filas de hombres en uniformes militares blanco como la luna, con una línea azul en los costados alzaron sus espadas, una trompeta sonó y una joven castaña con un vestido rojo y un chico de cabellos azules con un traje formal salieron a su encuentro.

El primero en bajarse fue Len, quien traía puesto su uniforme de gala, un traje negro con líneas amarillas y su espada en su costado izquierdo, quien tendió su mano a Gumi; quien debía apearse primero debido a su mayor rango, y seguido a Miku. Rin bajó por sus propios medios, no era una noble que mereciera atención.

Kaito, un joven al que Miku no le ponía más de veinticinco, de rostro suave y delicado, se mostraba serio, aunque ella creyó ver por un segundo una expresión de alivio al verla a ella.

Miku no se consideraba una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, pero sabía que poseía cierto encanto. Ella era una joven de tan solo veinte años, baja estatura, fina figura, poseía un extraño, pero característico cabello verde de su familia, aunque su tono era un poco menos verde de lo usual, teniendo manchas azules. Ella usualmente lo llevaba en un par de coletas, pero, debido a lo importante de aquel acontecimiento, lo tenía suelto, solo sostenido con una ligera y delgada trenza. Su vestido blanco le hacía ver más inocente de lo que en realidad era y sus ojos aguamarinas observaban todo con interés.

—Bienvenida a Mizuiro, mi señora—, saludó cortésmente la chica de cabellos café—esperamos que su estadía aquí sea la mejor.

Miku pudo distinguir algo de rencor en su tono, pero, no había forma, ella jamás había visto a esa mujer en su vida.

—Soy la marquesa Sakine Meiko, estaré a su disposición durante su estancia y hasta la ceremonia, por órdenes del Rey seré la dama de honor de su boda con el príncipe—Meiko señaló al joven de cabellos azules, Miku asumía, era la manera formal de presentarse.

—Muchas gracias Marquesa Sakine—Gumi habló fuerte y claro—Soy la princesa Gumi, segunda en la línea de sucesión del reino de Velt, en nombre del Rey Kei, presento a la princesa Miku quinta en la línea de sucesión del reino de Velt, para comprometerse en matrimonio con Kaito Shion, príncipe de Mizuiro.

Todo el mundo dio una reverencia, menos Kaito y Miku, quienes por protocolo, debía hacerlo uno al otro cuando los demás estuvieran erguidos.

Luego de las formalidades y pretenciosas presentaciones, Miku fue llevada a un gran salón, donde fue presentada ante muchos nobles, cada uno dueño de un feudo o heredero de uno. Durante la velada escuchó tantos apellidos que no podria recordar, se le presentó al hijo, del hijo, del hijo de tal casa. Ella sabía que eran formalidades, pero, que también estaba siendo juzgada, los hombres imaginándola desnuda y las mujeres criticando su vestido y peinado.

La noche arribó y todos los invitados fueron llevados a una sala donde una gran mesa estaba lista, al parecer la tertulia finalizaría con una cena. Miku fue dirigida en el asiento al lado de la cabecera, en el lado izquierdo a su lado estaba su hermana mayor, al frente de ella estaba Kaito, a su lado Meiko. El espacio vacío ella asumía pertenecía al rey. Nadie hizo un movimiento, hasta que las puertas a su espalda fueron abiertas, el sonido de dos trompetas inundó el silencio y todo el mundo se puso de pie. Solo el ruido causado por los pasos en el frio mármol se escuchaba, un hombre muy parecido a Kaito, pero mayor y de cabellos negros se posicionó al frente todos hicieron una leve reverencia y se sentaron después de haberlo hecho el rey.

Un sirviente llenó de vino tinto una copa de Zeito y este la levantó, luego habló con voz fuerte y clara—Es un placer para mí tenerlos a todos ustedes compartiendo esta gran felicidad de mi familia conmigo. Mi hijo—señaló a Kaito—algún día gobernará este reino, junto con su hermano—señaló a un hombre que Miku no había notado, un chico demasiado parecido a ellos, con un uniforme militar de gala mucho más elaborado que los demás, él no estaba sentado en la mesa, en su lugar, estaba detrás del rey, cerciorándose de su seguridad—el general Daito, pero, él no puede hacerlo solo—se tomó una pausa y dirigió su mirada, hasta ahora fija en nadie en particular, a Miku—para ello necesita de alguien a su lado, a una persona capaz de llevar este reino a su máximo esplendor, a alguien que haya sido criado para gobernar, a una persona proveniente de un linaje puro, y lo más importante, alguien que nos permita crear puentes de paz y amistad con otros reinos, por esto, ante ustedes, presento a la princesa Hatsune Miku, hija del Rey Kei de Velt y quinta en la línea de sucesión del reino de Velt—, Miku tenía el presentimiento de que si alguien la llamaba así nuevamente, lo golpearía—Un brindis por ella.

Al finalizar su palabrería, todos alzaron sus copas, previamente llenadas del mismo vino, chocaron unas contra otras y luego tomaron aquella bebida.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Miku fue interrogada por el rey, quien quería saber más de ella y su familia. Él había ido varias veces a Velt y hablado con su padre, por lo que ella sabía que no tenía interés en ella, sino que cumplía con formalidades.

Una vez acabada la larga jornada, Miku fue llevada a la habitación en el área donde se hospedaban los nobles invitados, ella agradecía que su hermana estaba en la habitación de al lado, al parecer, tendría que residir allí en lo que se realizaban todos los preparativos de la boda, ella asumía serían unos dos meses. Len y Rin por su lado, fueron llevados a la zona donde residían los sirvientes del palacio.

Miku cayó profundamente dormida, agotada de los sucesos de aquel día, esperando que el siguiente fuese más tranquilo.

El siguiente día fue como Miku pensó, se le llevó por varios lugares, primero un desayuno ligero en el gran salón, aunque esta vez no contó con la presencia del rey o el príncipe, luego un recorrido por todo el palacio, siguiente, fue llevada en un carruaje fino tirado por caballos y una legión de soldados protegiéndola—ella pensó que eso era ilógico y una señal del tipo de gobernante que era Zeito, un rey no necesita protegerse de su pueblo—a la casa de una chica que le había invitado la noche anterior, la hija del Duque Furukawa, Miki, quien la había invitado a almorzar, al parecer le había caído bien a la joven, o al menos, era de las pocas que no le pareció que le habló cínica y mordazmente.

Al parecer, todos los nobles querían conocerla, eso o era el juguete nuevo, luego del almuerzo— el único momento donde tuvo una agradable conversación— en el hogar de los Furukawa, fue llevada a la residencia de los Akita, una familia bastante prominente, allí en el salón de visitas, Neru, la actual condesa del ilustre linaje, presidió una tarde tomando el té, donde Miku pudo entablar conversación con otras jóvenes nobles invitadas… Miku tenía el presentimiento que Neru solo quería presumir de haber conseguido más rápido que otras familias la presencia de ella en su hogar. A veces Miku olvidaba que la nobleza vive de las apariencias y sobre todo, que ella sería la reina de aquel lugar.

El sol caía y la noche llegaba, se suponía que ella debía ser llevada de vuelta al castillo, pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde en su cuarto y luego asistir a la cena con su futura familia en ley. Sin embargo, para dicha cena faltaban bastante tiempo, sumando al hecho de que ella realmente quería conocer Mizuiro, no a sus nobles y excéntricas casas, ella quería caminar sus calles, hablar con su gente, comprar alguna baratija linda que no le serviría de nada… así que, teniendo en cuenta que ni Rin ni Gumi se encontraban con ella, ya que tenían que acordar asuntos de la boda con la Marquesa Meiko y que Len no sabía negarse a sus pedidos, le solicitó al conductor de su carruaje que se detuviera y la dejara llegar caminando al palacio, este inicialmente se negó, argumentando que era peligroso o que estaba lejos, pero dicho conductor no era consciente de que Miku era una persona muy testaruda, además de muy persuasiva, por lo que, al lado de su fiel caballero, comenzó a recorrer las calles de la capital de Mizuiro.

Miku estaba demasiado feliz y entretenida caminando las calles, apreciando las cosas a la venta, los colores de las casas, lo amable de su gente, lo impresionantemente complicadas de sus callejones, aquella ciudad se le parecía más un laberinto que una capital.

Y quizás todo hubiese sido como siempre, hasta que notó a lo lejos a una joven muy hermosa, de canellos largos de color rosa, Miku no comprendía porque, pero la joven captó toda su atención, lo grácil de sus movimientos, lo amable de su sonrisa, lo increíblemente blanca y perfecto de su piel, para nada como la de las personas a su alrededor, todos dorados por el sol o con algunas cicatrices. Miku se sentía totalmente superficial, pero, quería conocer a esa chica, por lo que sutilmente la siguió, aunque la demasiada llamativa armadura de su caballero no ayudaba a su misión secreta. Por esto, Miku le pidió amablemente a Len que le permitiera seguir a la chica, pero con él a unos metros de ella, el joven ni siquiera intentó objetarle, sabiendo lo inutil que sería eso con Miku.

La joven parecía seguir un camino herratico, desordenado, no parecía ir a algún lugar concreto. Miku se preguntó el porqué de esto, pero no desistió de su objetivo, tratar de acercarse a la joven. Al final, la chica pareció llegar a un lugar, parecía la entrada a una destartalada casa, Miku dudó en ingresar también, pero, si había algo malo dentro, Len la rescataría. Ingresó y siguió un largo pasillo, al final, llegó a lo que parecía una gran plaza subterránea, llena de gente con ropajes que indicaban ser se todo estrato social. Y lo más sorprendente, la pelirrosa misteriosa estaba en una especie de tarima improvisada.

—El Rey de este país, ha demostrado tener ningún interés en sus súbditos, más que llenarlos de impuestos y hambruna, el Rey Zeito no merece su lugar, no merece gobernar... y, gracias a nuestro vecino Tales, se ha demostrado que hay otras formas de gobierno, una donde el pueblo decide y no linajes con infibulas de dioses perfectos... les demostraremos que podemos hacerlo mejor—La joven hablaba con pasión y fuerza—¿No están cansados de ser esclavos? —Gritó al auditorio.

—Sí—estalló en el lugar

—¿No están cansados de ser nadie?

—Sí

—¿No están cansados de ser maltratados?

—Sí

—¿No están cansados de servir y no recibir nada a cambio, más que desprecio y desdén?

—Sí

—Pues entonces es hora de hacer algo, de levantarnos, de luchar por lo que valemos, de cambiar el sistema, ¡es hora de hacer una revolución! ¿Quién está conmigo? —Todos rugieron a la vez.

Miku solo podía estar fascinada, jamás en su vida había visto algo así. Una persona llena de tanto fervor y convicción, alguien tan comprometida con algo, una líder nata que pensaba en como hacer algo por las personas, algo más que dar limosna... Miku, quería ser parte de esa revolución y sobre todo, conocer a la persona tras de ella.

* * *

 **Nota1: Alchemya, no soy una "muy famosa** **y respetadísima autora", pero si soy tu perra, aunque no te acomodes, es solo un mes.**

 **Nota2: sí, rehusé los nombres de los planetas de _La clase quinientos siete_ para nombrar los países de este mundo xD.**

 **Nota3: Gracias a Kotobuki Meiko por su ayuda.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y agradézcanle a Alchemya por hacerme escribir, ¡Saludos!**


	2. Capitulo dos

**¡Hola! Je, creo que más de uno no notó que soy Megurine Chikane lol en fin, aquí el siguiente capítulo, todo porque mi _ama_ me dio un ultimátum y si no publicaba antes del trigésimo primer día de este mes a las 23:59, no quiero saber lo que sería de mí. ¡Oh si! Ella amablemente me pidió cofcofobligócofcof que aclarara que: amo a Luka, el tamaño de sus pechos no son los de una vaca y es perfecta... recuérdenme no hacer más apuestas :"v en fin, espero les guste el capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a Kotobuki Meiko por su ayuda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

En medio del vitoreo de su público; en su mayoría, personas de elite, aunque se esperaría que el apoyo vendría del pueblo oprimido, Luka sintió que años y años de trabajo y planificación estaban dando frutos. Esta acción no era deliberada, ni fui decidida el día anterior, no, llevaba mucho tiempo en desarrollo, como el andar de una tortuga, lento e imperceptible, pero constante.

Mientras observaba a la masa eufórica, le fue curioso pensar lo que su padre siempre le decía, según el sí debías hacer algo a escondidas, significaba que estaba mal, pero, ella jamás había sentido que algo era tan correcto.

Ella se bajó de aquella "tarima" improvisada, la cual no era más que un montón de tablas viejas descartadas sobre unas piedras desiguales, aunque habían logrado darle estabilidad y algo de llanura, rellenando los espacios con otros materiales. Recibió el saludo de muchos de los partidarios de su cruzada y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la tarima, en la cual había una puerta que la llevaba de cuartel general.

Este cuartel era uno de los principales productos de años de trabajo, debajo de la capital de Mizuiro se encontraba una sucesión de pasillos laberinticos construidos de forma que hacer una incursión violenta sin conocerlos se convertiría en una misión suicida. Aquella gran plaza subterránea era solo el comienzo.

Luka caminó con confianza y familiaridad por los pasajes de la base rebelde, sin importarle sentir la presencia de dos personas a sus espaldas, ella muy bien sabía quiénes eran.

Uno era Gakupo Kamui, un joven que a sus ojos era agraciado, de acuerdo, el tipo era hermoso, pero para nada de su gusto, además, su comportamiento a veces le intrigaba y desconcertaba en igual medida. Sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para ser prácticamente el segundo al mando, por no decir que estaban al mismo nivel. Mientras que Luka era la mente maestra de toda la revolución, Gakupo era el comandante del ejército que habían logrado amasar.

La otra era Lily Masuda, una joven demasiado extrovertida para su gusto, quien siempre tenía una respuesta demasiado ingeniosa para su gusto y que insistía demasiado que ella debía relajarse y disfrutar de su juventud para su gusto, en conclusión, era alguien demasiado molesto para su gusto, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no se imaginaba sin su mejor amiga, sin ella no estaría donde estaba, no habría logrado nada, no por nada la consideraba su consejera.

—Luka, tengo una noticia que te animará bastante—comentó Gakupo, en lo que ella revisaba unos documentos que le pasó Lily y seguía caminado. El hombre tomó su silencio como indicativo para continuar—Según informes de una de nuestras infiltradas en el palacio, al parecer llegó a la ciudad la prometida del príncipe Kaito.

Luka no detuvo su andar, pero si frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a un costado, donde se encontraba Gakupo caminado a su lado—¿Y, en que me animaría esa noticia? —consultó escéptica.

—Bueno, eh, ¿un posible adepto? —Explicó.

Ella giró los ojos—Yo solo la veo como una noble más, alguien quien quiere mantener su estatus y continuar su linaje.

—No sé Luka, la chica es extranjera, quizás tenga otras ideas—, aportó Lily.

Luka solo pudo maldecir los siempre precisos comentarios de la rubia y tratar de mostrarse impasible—Ya veremos.

Luka pronto llegó a su oficina, o lo que se podía llamar así. Esta, solo era un cuarto con una gran mesa en el centro con muchos papeles esparcidos sobre ella, una silla detrás del escritorio y dos al frente, y muchos mapas adheridos a las paredes, la mayoría de ellos con tachuelas de todos los colores como indicación de diversos aspectos—la posición del ejército real, la ubicación de las principales familias prominentes, la señalización de zonas tomadas o con mayor influencia de adeptos, posibles lugares que servirían de emboscada, etc.

Luka una vez estuvo sentada en su lugar y sus dos compañeros de lucha igualmente, procedió a solicitarle a cada uno su opinión sobre la reunión de aquella noche. Lily pensaba que era un éxito, no solo podrían haber ganado más de un partidario nuevo, si no que elevó los ánimos sobre los que ya llevaban tiempo, de esa forma, las personas estarían inclinadas a apoyarlos una vez todo se haya hecho. Mientras que Gakupo lo veía como una movida arriesgada, ya que podía poner a la defensiva al rey y desvelar años y años de trabajo en las sombras.

Luka escuchó atenta a sus dos confiables aliados, respondiendo a Gakupo que ya el rey no podría hacer nada, era inminente su rebelión. La conversación luego giró a otros rumbos, entre muchos otros, la estrategia de ataque, el cual, según Luka, debía ser un único y certero asalto.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió su conversación, que estaba destinada a los sitios donde su ejército se posicionaría para el ataque. Luego de un suave delante de su parte, una joven de cabellos blancos, quien desde que llegaron a Mizuiro ha sido una especie de casera de la revolución asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero, hay una joven que solicita una "audiencia" con el líder—ella levantó sus manos e hizo un gesto de comillas ante la palabra audiencia, dando a entender que fue un término empleado por la persona que la solicitaba.

Luka inmediatamente arrugó la nariz, en muestra de disgusto, Lily al notar esto y su muy posible no como respuesta, intervino—Luka, quizás sea conveniente conocer a esta persona… nunca sabes que quieren proponer.

Luka hizo un gesto de aprobación y Haku se retiró, pero no pasado mucho tiempo, ella calculaba era el que tardaba en ir hasta el gran salón subterráneo y de vuelta a su oficina, volvió con una mujer que gritaba: soy una niña rica.

—Buenas noches—Saludó la joven misteriosa muy cordialmente con una reverencia de deferencia. Luka no podía quitar sus propios ojos de los turquesa de la chica, eran enigmáticos e hipnóticos por igual. Lily notando su estado ensimismado, carraspeó suavemente, sacando a Luka de aquellas aguas aguamarina.

—Buenas noches—saludo más por rutina que amabilidad—¿podemos saber a qué se debe su solicitud? —Preguntó directamente.

La chica se vio algo conmocionada, como si se hubiese alterado el orden natural de las cosas, al no dirigir la conversación por los lares de la zalamería y santurronería a la que están acostumbrados los nobles al hablar.

La joven dudó un segundo, pero, solo determinación reflejaron sus ojos—quiero unirme a su grupo—Si Luka hubiese sido otra, habría estado impresionada, pero había caminado lo suficiente por el mundo como para no dejarse llevar por una persona determinada… para ella, aquella niña, solo era una joven ingenua e impresionable. Además, la mirada que le dirigió Gakupo, le decía que no era la única que sintió que debía dudar de los motivos de la chica.

—Bueno, eso es algo sencillo de hacer, solo debe hablar con el líder de la línea de la que quiere ser parte—, ella se tomó una pausa y le dirigió su mirada más gélida—no era necesaria la interrupción de nuestra reunión para informar su interés.

La chica arrugó profundamente su frente—Lo siento pero no me está entendiendo.

Luka sonrió acerbamente—Claro que entiendo, usted es de esas niñas nacida entre diamantes y oro, que cree que el mundo gira alrededor de su entorno. Apuesto, por su obtusa cabeza pasó la idea de que nosotros nos sentiríamos profusamente halagados y consagrados sobre su decisión y que la veríamos como la luz y solución de todos nuestros problemas e incluso, los que no hemos notado.

A pesar del insulto, ella trató de defenderse, pero una rubia habló primero—Luka—le amonestó, saliendo sus palabras entre dientes—se supone que un buen líder sabe escuchar—. Lily sabía que Luka era una persona fría y directa, pero no justificaba el hecho de tratar mal a alguien que podría brindar su ayuda… ella intuía que había otra razón para ese comportamiento, solo, no sabía cuál era.

Luka puso los ojos y le dio una mirada a su invitada que indicaba que podía hablar.

—Gracias, ¿señorita…?

—Lily.

—Bien, gracias señorita Lily—. La aludida rio por cómo fue llamada, mientras que Luka soltó un pequeño bufido—primero, me presento, soy Miku… —su boca se abrió para continuar, pero prefirió no pronunciar el largo nombre con el cual siempre era presentada, tenía el presentimiento que si lo hacía, aquella chica linda de cabellos rosados la echaría de patadas del lugar. Luka soltó otro bufido—, no soy una niña rica y mimada—la carcajada que soltó Luka le dejó bastante claro que no le creía, pero decidió dejarlo ir—y cómo he dicho quiero ayudar en su causa y estoy segura que puedo.

—No creo que pueda.

—Mire, yo puedo serle de mucha utilidad.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y eso sería cómo? —Preguntó con sarcasmo Luka, sin importarle la mirada asombrada de Gakupo o la de reproche de Lily.

—Puedo ser su espía en el palacio, dar información de primera mano—afirmó alzando su barbilla en signo de jactancia.

—Ya tenemos más de los necesarios—Fue la respuesta llena de presunción de Luka.

—Puedo conseguir adeptos.

—Tenemos suficientes.

—Incluso nobles.

—Muchas familias ya nos apoyan.

—Soy cercana al rey.

—Ya tenemos a alguien en esa posición.

—Puedo financiarlos.

—Tenemos bastante dinero.

Miku no quería darse por vencida, por lo que jugó su última carta—El reino de Velt puede dar su apoyo.

—No gracias.

Miku abrió la boca para ofrecer otra cosa, pero Luka se le adelantó—No veo por qué usted quiera hacer eso, sobre todo notando su acento extranjero, ¿por qué quiere ser parte de esto? —Luka no confiaba ni un poco en Miku y no le importaba demostrarlo.

Miku se mordió el labio inferior, no pensaba que eso importaría, pero esa chica estaba obstinada en señalar cualquier cosa sobre ella con tal de no aceptar su ayuda.

—El que yo sea de otro lugar, no impide que quiera ayudar a que este país sea mejor y, no significa que mi interés no sea genuino. Además, de alguna forma, siento que es para esto que he nacido, a lo que he sido destinada, que todo el camino que he recorrido tenía como finalidad, llegar aquí—Luka por un momento dudó, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Gracias por su generoso ofrecimiento, pero como le he dicho al inicio, no es necesario.

Miku tuvo que admitir; por primera vez en su vida, que había perdido, por lo que simplemente dio una reverencia a los tres presentes y pasó salir, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Luka, una que la chica podría jurar le decía: no es la última vez que nos veremos.

—¿Ustedes que opinan? —Consultó una vez Miku se había retirado.

—Yo creo que es una espía—aseveró Gakupo—no confió en ella.

—Yo pienso que es una dulce y encantadora niña—expresó Lily.

—Yo considero que debemos olvidarnos de esa chiquilla presuntuosa.

Miku se sentía profundamente decepcionada de sí misma, no solo había dado una pésima impresión en aquella chica, más aún quedó como una niña rica, idiota e ingenua. Ya podría decirle adiós a su deseo de acercarse y, es que era molesto, ni ella entendía porque quería acercarse a esa odiosa mujer en primera instancia. Con un chillido caminó por el largo pasillo por el que ingresó y salió a la zona exterior, descubriendo que ya era de noche. Agradeció que Len estuviese afuera esperándola, junto con lo que parecía un carruaje de alquiler.

En el palacio ni se inmutó cuando fue reprendida por Gumi por su osadía.

—Si bien, en Velt se te permite ir por ahí sin problemas, aquí no es algo que puedas hacer. Primero, es una ciudad extraña, desconocida, segundo, aquí no se encuentran los súbditos que te aman, respetan y cuidan, ¡esta ciudad es peligrosa! Y por último, no eres una plebeya que puede hacer lo que quiera, eres una princesa y por si no lo has notado, en menos de dos meses, ¡serás una reina!

—Gumi, solo exageras, además, si en teoría esta será mi ciudad y sus ciudadanos mis súbditos, lo ideal es conocerlos.

Su hermana soltó un bufido exasperado—¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como alguien de tu posición?

—Quizás no quiero mi posición.

—¡Por dios Miku! —Exclamó exacerbada—Nuestro padre te da la oportunidad de reinar, de no estar bajo la sombra de Mikuo, eras la última de la línea y quizás gobiernes antes que nuestro hermano, ¿y así te comportas?

—Gumi, tu más que nadie sabes que pienso de todo esto, quizás no nací para ello… quizás hubiese sido mejor que nuestro padre mandara a Sonika, incluso a Aoki… incluso tú eras una mejor opción que yo.

Gumi le dio una mirada comprensiva, pero, con un tinte de regaño—Miku, no importa que queremos—ella sabía muy bien a que se refería su hermana—tenemos compromisos y responsabilidades que no podemos eludir, nacimos con un propósito, tenemos un legado que continuar.

Miku se sintió bastante ensombrecida, era deprimente pensar que su vida había sido planificada desde antes de nacer; es más, su nacimiento era parte de un todo, que jamás se le dio la oportunidad de decidir que quería, de desear, aunque, al ser una princesa cualquiera pensaría que podía tener todo lo que anhelara, que equivocados estaban todos.

Gumi decidió dejar allí la conversación, una que habían tenido más veces de lo que le se podría pensar, siempre eran los mismos argumentos y respuestas.

—Vamos al gran salón, no podemos hacer esperar al rey.

Miku comprendiendo, solo asintió y siguió a su hermana fuera de su cuarto.

Una vez en el gran salón, Miku no se vio impresionada por la cantidad de comida que había, dado a que el rey estaba presente, habían tantas opciones que era imposible que las siete personas—Zeito, Kaito, Daito, Meiko, Gumi, Len y ella—allí sentados podrían con todo… ella solo esperaba las sobras sean dadas y no descartadas.

Mientras cortaba una porción del tamaño de un bocado de su filete, notó como la marquesa Sakine era muy cercana a su prometido. Demasiado para ser considerado como una relación meramente cordial. Ella no quiso darle importancia al hecho de que el príncipe se dedicara toda la cena a ayudar a la marquesa a tomar los platillos que deseaba comer, o que solo hablara con ella. Ella acababa de llegar, su matrimonio era convenido y ella sabía que quizás se enamoraría de otra persona que no sería su futuro esposo. Incluso, por un momento, se sintió mal por el chico, otra persona más que no podía escapar de este juego de poder.

De hecho, en realidad agradecía que el chico no tratara de ser encantador con ella, sin embargo, el rey no pensaba igual al parecer y le dirigió una mirada a su hijo de desaprobación, que él, leyó de inmediato y procedió a dejar de lado a Meiko y estar atento a ella. Miku no supo que era más gracioso, que ella no deseara tales atenciones, que Meiko no disimulara sus celos o que todos en la mesa sabían muy bien que pasaba pero fingían demencia.

Miku quiso preguntar porque esta noche el hermano menor de Kaito; Daito, cenaba con ellos en la mesa, pero la noche anterior simplemente se había quedado detrás de su padre toda la cena. Debía ser una extraña costumbre de aquel país.

Ella decidió ignorar lo que sea que decía Kaito y atender la conversación de los dos hombres.

—Padre, insisto en aumentar las fuerzas armadas dentro de la ciudad y duplicar la seguridad dentro del palacio.

—Eso es impertinente e inconveniente, solo asustarás a la población y le daría legitimidad a un grupo de campesinos sin oficio.

—Padre, tienen más seguidores de los que pensamos.

—Esas son pretensiones sin fundamentos, eso quieren hacernos creer, te aseguro que ni siquiera existe ese tal _Silver Wolves_.

—Padre, créeme, existen y harán un ataque inminente.

—¿Y, tú piensas que un montón de campesinos pueden ganarle a un ejército real?

Esa conversación revelaba más de lo que se pensaba, no solo reforzaba la idea de que el rey despreciaba y desmeritaba a sus súbditos, también que la revolución de Luka tenía bastantes probabilidades de ser efectiva, dada su jactancia. Además, para Miku no pasó desapercibida la reacción de Meiko, quien se quedó estática y con la piel pálida al percibir el tema de conversación del rey y su primer general. Gumi y Len parecieron no darle pensamientos a lo que ocurría y Kaito solo frunció el ceño confundido.

Para su infortunio, la conversación llegó a su fin cuando una camarera, una chica rubia, derramó sobre ella parte de su filete y ensalada descartada; el cual ya hacía rato había dejado de comer, al retirar su plato de la mesa. El rey se puso iracundo ante la falta y amenazó con despedir a la joven, quien conservó su empleo gracias a la intervención de Miku, quien aseguró que solo era una pequeña mancha en su vestido y que ella tenía suficientes en su armario, por lo que uno menos no le afectaría, aunque estaba segura que una buena lavada quitaría cualquier mancha. SeeU, como afirmó llamarse la chica, le agradeció reiteradamente su mediación y le aseguró que no lo olvidaría, ella solo le sonrió y se retiró a su cuarto, para disponerse a dormir.

Los días y noches pasaron iguales al primero, Miku era llevada a diversas haciendas, donde los principales nobles de Mizuiro la atendían, era presentada con sus mil nombres, escuchaba sus pensamientos y daba sus puntos de vista—muy diplomáticamente—y era regresada al atardecer al palacio, donde cenaría los halagos impasibles de su prometido, las miradas de soslayo de la marquesa Sakine, las risas de su hermana ante un comentario de su guardia personal, la cara estoica del general de Mizuiro, y en algunas ocasiones contaba con la fortuna de la presencia del rey. Ella se preguntaba, por qué en el itinerario nunca se encontraba hablar con los plebeyos, hablar con los comerciantes, o algo tan simple como caminar la ciudad para conocerla.

Esa noche en particular, ella pensaba en como extrañaba el cálido clima de Velt, que contrastaba bastante con el de Mizuiro, las conversaciones sin sentido con sus hermanas y hermano mayor, caminar por la plaza de la capital o de cualquier pueblo dentro de su reino y comprar cualquier cosa, hablar con las personas y que estas les dieran una sonrisa sincera ante sus comentarios políticamente incorrectos. Pero aquí, en Mizuiro, se sentía sola y perdida. Rin, su asistente personal había sido prácticamente quitada de ella y se le encomendaron tareas dentro del palacio. Len prácticamente no era necesario dado que el rey puso a su disposición muchos guardias, por lo que colaboraba a Gumi en la organización de la boda, tarea que su hermana realizaba con la marquesa Sakine—Miku pensaba que debía ser muy difícil organizar la boda del hombre que amas con otra chica—, razón por la que Gumi y Len hablaban entre sí en las cenas y rara vez ella era participe.

Extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos, Mikuo, el primogénito y heredero al trono de Velt, era un chico muy amable y correcto, ella estaba segura sería un excelente rey, una vez su padre muriera. Sonika, la tercera en la línea, era un tanto presuntuosa y consentida, totalmente entregada a los placeres de la riqueza y la realeza—ella estaba segura de que Sonika habría aceptado casarse con Kaito con gusto, e incluso, intentó cambiar su lugar con Miku, pero, el rey Kei había prometido a su hija menor—, pero, aun así, era una chica inteligente con quien se podía pasar un rato agradable. Luego, estaba Aoki, su hermana aparentaba ser inocente e ingenua, pero, eso estaba lejos de la realidad, en realidad era una chica astuta, ingeniosa y perspicaz.

Pensando en cómo eran sus cuatro hermanos, recordó lo que su familia siempre había dicho sobre ella, que era una especie de bicho raro. Miku era una chica que no parecía importarle tener muchos vestidos y disfrutaba de las fiestas más por poder tener una conversación inteligente—y rayando en lo escandaloso—con los demás nobles de su país, o mejor aún, con los eruditos de Tales, que por despotricar de los invitados u observar a los jóvenes guapos.

Ella a diferencia de sus hermanos, no le agradaba la idea de ser una noble, de hecho, sintió más como un castigo que una bendición ser enviada a este país para ser la reina. Aunque, su disgusto desapareció en el mismo momento que escuchó a Luka hablar. No era mentira lo que le había dicho a la chica, lo que sus motivaciones eran. Ella sentía que ese era su lugar, que debía aportar a tan ilustre—y sangrienta— causa. Ella sabía que se derramaría sangre, pero también que habría justicia. Y allí, pensando en lo grosera que había sido esa hermosa mujer—que no había salido de sus pensamientos—, fue que tuvo una idea, sonriendo con suficiencia se retiró de la baranda del balcón de su habitación desde donde veía una cara de la ciudad, para ir a la cama. Al día siguiente encontraría la forma de llegar a esa especie de cuartel general y le ofrecería de nuevo su ayuda a aquella testaruda líder.

Corría la tarde y su carruaje mágico deambulaba por las calles laberínticas, el paisaje ya no se le hacía ajeno, pero por esto no era menos frío. Iba en compañía de Rin, Len y Gumi, quienes como evento extraordinario se les permitieron ir con ella a visitar a la Duquesa Furukawa. La visita no tenía nada de especial, al parecer los nobles comenzaban a cansarse del nuevo y exótico juguete, por lo que dejaban espacio para ella acordar con quien almorzar, dado a que la chica fue quien mejor le cayó y pudo tener una conversación bastante dinámica, decidió que sería la afortunada de contar con su presencia.

Miku no sabía que escusa inventar para poder escapar de su carruaje y correr a ese lugar de dudosa seguridad. Pensando que si no empleaba la mínima oportunidad jamás podría hablar con la joven de cabellos rosas, aprovechó una parada del carruaje—para permitir a unos niños avanzar por las callejuelas— bajó sin decir nada y corrió en cualquier dirección para perder a su guarda que seguramente fue tras ella, ya más tarde lidiaría con el inminente regaño de su hermana y le daría cualquier excusa. Una vez pensó lo había perdido, buscó algún indicio u objeto conocido que la llevara por el camino que había seguido a Luka. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio una tienda de comestibles bastante distinguible, que le sirvió para ubicarse. Pronto, estuvo frente a la destartalada puerta, esperando que la joven aceptara hablar con ella.

Miku caminó por el largo pasillo y llegó a la plaza subterránea, escaneó con su vista hasta que vio a aquella chica de cabellos blancos que la había llevado hasta Luka la ocasión pasada. Solicitó nuevamente una audiencia y sonrió con orgullo cuando Haku la llevó nuevamente a la oficina de la líder.

Cuando entró, notó de inmediato que solo se encontraba la joven de cabellos rosas, no estaba acompañada esta vez de la rubia enérgica y el pelimorado estoico. Y que la joven la miraba seriamente, esperando a que dijera para que había venido.

—Buenas tardes—saludó afablemente.

—Sí viene a ofrecer nuevamente su ayuda, debo recordarle que ya habíamos acordado que no es necesaria.

—Oh, ¿eso cree?

—Sí.

—Pues, yo vengo a ofrecerle más que ayuda, vengo a decirle cual puede ser su golpe de gracia, el que le permitirá ganar esta guerra.

Luka alzó una ceja y le dio una señal a Miku para que continuara.

—Sabe, he leído suficientes libros de economía, sociología, política, como para tener claro el panorama de lo que ocurre en Mizuiro.

—¿Y, usted cree que por haber leído cuentos de fantasía con finales felices, puede plantear un plan o pensar que puede aportar algo que ya no hayamos esbozado?

—Primero, no eran libros de fantasía, segundo, he analizado como funciona su organización y como se maneja este país, y presumo cuál es su posible plan.

—¿Ah sí? —Luka le sonrió con desdén—¿Y ese cuál es?

—Usted planea un solo golpe, único y certero contra el rey.

Luka alzó una ceja y dejó de sonreír con tanta arrogancia—Eso no es todo.

—Sí lo es—aseveró Miku.

—¿Por qué tan segura?

—Porque no han hecho nada aún, y no me refiero al tiempo que llevo aquí. He hablado con suficientes personas para saber que ustedes no han hecho un solo movimiento, al menos no uno lejos de las sombras.

Luka gruñó con molestia—¿Cuál es ese plan que según usted es mejor?

—Dígame Miku y no me trate de usted, es algo molesto—Miku no respondió directamente su pregunta, pero al notar la mirada molesta de Luka, pensó en que lo mejor era explicarse—Divide y vencerás.

—¿Qué?

—Así de simple. El rey literalmente, cree que los revolucionaros no son más que un montón de campesinos inconformes, sin entrenamiento militar, liderazgo o fuero económico—Luka frunció el ceño fuertemente al escuchar eso… Miku sabía que Luka ya sabía esto, solo se notaba que le era molesto escucharlo.

—¿Y, tú crees eso?

—Obviamente no, de otra forma no estuviera de su parte… es bastante evidente que hay más detrás de estas paredes—Luka asintió en aprobación—por esto, es claro que hay que demostrarle al rey que es todo lo contrario.

—No veo el fin de esto, nosotros queremos un solo golpe.

—Sí, pero, ahora mismo el ejército real es muy fuerte y cohesionado, aunque hay probabilidades de ganar, si se llega a perder el empuje, un retroceso sería casi la extinción de la llama de la revolución.

Luka no halló como refutar aquello.

—Un gobierno no solo depende de su líder… hay que desestabilizarlo política, económica y socialmente… hay que hacer que las personas, los llamados plebeyos—Luka hizo una mueca ante el termino—se sientan abandonados, que los nobles duden de su capacidad, que los comerciantes estén descontento con él y su incapacidad para defenderlos, que los gobernantes vecinos piensen que es un inepto… y sobre todo, hay que confundirlo, que no sepa en quien confiar o quien es el que ataca, que dude incluso de sus hijos.

Luka sonrió ante lo dicho por Miku, dejándola sin aire al presenciar aquel simple gesto—No eres la niña tonta que pensé.

—A veces, las personas juzgan mal a otras, otras veces, damos una mala primera impresión.

Luka miró de arriba abajo a Miku, pensativa—Me agradan tus ideas, entonces, ¿dijiste que quieres ser parte de esto?

Miku le sonrió con suficiencia a Luka, ella siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, y nadie se le impediría acercarse a esa misteriosa y hermosa mujer, ni siquiera un imperio opresor—No hay nada que me encantaría más.


	3. Capitulo tres

**¡Hola! ¿Qué decir? Ni con Quisiera Odiarte tardé tanto en actualizar y espero me perdonen, pero tenía asuntos personales que resolver. En fin, sin más aquí el siguiente capitulo, siento que he perdido el ritmo, pero ya quitándome el oxido los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**

La tarde moría lentamente, entre murmullos de la gente, el cansancio de un día productivo, la sonrisa de los niños al ver regresar a sus padres y el frio del clima. Sin embargo, cualquier noción de normalidad se vino abajo cuando un sonido estridente llenó la plaza de mercado.

Luka, de pie en una de las torres de la catedral, sonrió cuando vio el caos que una pequeña detonación podía provocar, pero sintió mayor satisfacción al ver como pequeñas acciones lograban aumentar el descontento de la población de Mizuiro.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido llenadas por bloqueos muy velados de las ayudas de parte de otros reinos—gracias a la intervención de Miku— y sabotajes por parte de supuestos saqueadores en las granjas que sustentaban la economía local, haciendo que los alimentos e insumos comenzaran a escasear y aumentara su valor, sin mencionar los robos en masa durante los eventos sociales, generando así el descontento tanto de los nobles como la población en general hacia la guardia real. La cereza del pastel fueron las detonaciones de ese día en lugares estratégicos para no generar víctimas, pero si pánico y perdidas monetarias, de forma que los mercaderes se adhieran a la lista de disgustados por la situación de Mizuiro. Quizás sus acciones no eran las más adecuadas, ella lo sabía, pero si demostraban el desinterés del Rey Zeito, quien no había realizado ningún tipo de acción correctiva o tan siguiera un pronunciamiento público.

Luka resolvió que había visto suficiente, por lo que decidió regresar al cuartel, no sin antes pensar nuevamente en Miku, la chica le intrigaba y molestaba en igual medida. Aunque al principio no quiso escuchar a aquella noble, a sus ojos, tonta e ingenua, pronto se dio cuenta de lo astuta e inteligente que en realidad era. Sus ideas habían logrado que hasta los más impasibles y conformistas ciudadanos se sintieran tocados por la desidia de su gobernante.

Sin embargo, algo que ella no entendía era porque la que parecía ser una noble de otro país quería ayudarla, pero vaya que había sido útil hasta ahora. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la torre, se preguntó qué posición tendría, ya que ese mismo día en que acepto su ayuda cuando se disponía a acompañarla a la salida, de la nada aparecieron tres personas, una peliverde y dos rubios, exigiéndole explicaciones y dándole una larga diatriba sobre su imprudencia. Luka no la había visto a Miku desde ese día, pero ella no había salido de su mente desde ese momento.

Luka tenía claro que podía indagar más sobre Miku, saber donde se hospedaba; aunque ella intuía era en el palacio, buscar la forma de tener un encuentro con ella, de abordar su carruaje cuando se dispusiera a ir a algún lugar, pero se negaba a hacerlo. No podía permitirse una distracción, no en el punto en que se encontraba su revolución, no. Miku era de ayuda, sí, pero las cosas se quedarían como estaban entre ellas hasta ahora, una relación meramente política y estratégica. No es que Luka pensara que podía haber algo más, no, ella no pensaba en una amistad con esa noble y por su mente jamás había pasado la posibilidad de un encuentro más físico.

Una vez llegó al primer piso, trató de pasar desapercibida por cualquiera, sobre todo de algún noble. Buscó el pasadizo que la llevaría a la red de pasillos subterráneos y por extensión al cuartel rebelde, al hallar el pedazo de piedra de casi de su altura que era removible de la pared, ingresó por él, cuando estuvo segura de que lo ubicó de forma que no se notaran las ranuras, tomó la antorcha que había dejado para su regreso y caminó con dirección a su oficina. Una vez allí Haku le hizo saber que su informante del palacio la esperaba ya dentro de su oficina.

Luka caminó inmediatamente al lugar y cuando vio quien la esperaba dentro se ahorró el saludo al decir:—Meiko, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es muy arriesgado que vengas hasta aquí?

La morena solo le dio una sonrisa de arrogancia—¿Y cuantas veces tendré que decirte que hay cosas que no puedo comunicarte a través de un sirviente o una carta?

—No me importa, tenemos sirvientes muy leales—, Meiko la miró fijamente— incluso dentro del palacio, sin embargo, tu posición es muy importante para nuestra revolución, ¡no podemos perderla por tu imprudencia!

—Por favor Luka, no creo que realmente ya importe en este punto.

—Estas muy equivocada en eso—. Señaló vehemente—, ahora es cuando más cuidadosamente debemos ser, estamos en el punto álgido de todo nuestro trabajo y, ¡no lo voy a perder por tu arrogancia!

—Solo quiero asegurarme que cumplirás con tu palabra de no tocar al príncipe.

—Eso está más que acordado Meiko, no puedo creer que arriesgues todo por la seguridad de ese idiota.

—De hecho Luka, ¡arriesgo mi vida, mi título y posición en tu maldita revolución, sólo por ese idiota!

—¿Y crees que yo no arriesgo también esas cosas?

—A ti nunca te ha importado tu posición.

—¿Sabes? No voy a perder el tiempo hablando acerca de cosas que ya hemos hablado, dime mejor que haces aquí.

Meiko le sonrió con suficiencia—ya nos estamos entendiendo—. Meiko tomó un respiro y la miró seriamente—. Luka, Kaito se casará en menos de dos meses con la princesa Hatsune… no creo que la revolución surja efecto antes de la fecha acordada.

—¿Y eso qué? —a Luka realmente no le importaba lo que pasara con el príncipe, era alguien que si bien había tratado, no consideraba pudiera ser el líder que Mizuiro necesitaba, sólo era un tonto niño mimado por un dictador cruel. Nada bueno saldría de su reinado, de eso estaba segura. Sin hablar de esa princesa que nombraba Meiko, poco le podía importar a ella lo que ocurría con esa extranjera, quien seguramente tendría ínfulas de superioridad.

—¿Y eso qué? —Repitió incrédula Meiko—. Luka, si es se casa con ella—a Meiko le tembló la voz—no importa que pase con la revolución, ¡él seguirá casado con ella!

Luka hizo una expresión que indicaba no entender su preocupación—Pues, la matamos.

—¡Luka! —Gritó Meiko incrédula ante las palabras de su amiga—¿Cómo pretendes matar a una de las herederas de otro reino? ¿Acaso quieres una guerra con Velt?

—No, pero, es una revolución Meiko, la gente muere en ellas.

—No, me niego a perder a Kaito, pero no al precio de alguien inocente—Luka chistó ante ese comentario—. Luka, no conoces a la princesa Hatsune, aunque no me agrade el hecho de que sea la prometida de él, realmente no creo que merezca morir por ello.

Luka la miró pensativa—Entonces, ¿qué propones?

—Secuestremos a Kaito.

Luka la miró como su se hubiera vuelto loca, pero la mirada firme de Meiko le dijo que estaba hablando muy en serio.

—¿Qué? ¿¡El amor te ha enloquecido acaso!?

—No—respondió vacilante.

—Eso sería una verdadera declaración de guerra… sería… sería querer tener a toda la guardia tras nosotros, ponernos una diana en la espalda Meiko… es el hijo del rey, puede que a él le importe poco su pueblo, pero, su hijo mayor, el heredero al trono… no.

Meiko abrió y cerró su boca en busca de una respuesta—¿Y la princesa? —ofreció.

—¿Y que Velt nos declare la guerra como tu muy bien has dicho?

—Por favor Luka, hay que hacer algo para impedir que Kaito se case, lo que sea—dijo casi entre lágrimas.

Luka la miró fijamente y se preguntó qué clase de sentimiento era el amor, algo que hace que olvides el sentido común, que te olvides de ti mismo, de tus obligaciones o seguridad, que te hace dejar atrás tu orgullo y rogar, que hace que no puedas pensar en pasar tu vida y tiempo con alguien más… Luka no recordaba sentir algo así y esperaba no conocer a alguien que le haga perder la cabeza, había tantas cosas en juego, que el amor solo sería un estorbo.

—Lo pensaré… lo discutiré con Lily y Gakupo y te haré llegar una respuesta con SeeU—Meiko iba a replicar, pero Luka se lo impidió—. Meiko, no te quiero aquí y confió en SeeU con mi vida.

Meiko comprendiendo que eso era más de lo que lograría, decidió pasar a informarle a Luka las opiniones y reacciones del rey ante los últimos eventos y los sucesos dentro del palacio, por su lado la pelirrosa le recordó sus responsabilidades, instándola a que siga comportándose como si nada ocurriera y organizando la boda real.

Una vez sola Luka decidió tomar un tiempo para analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Haku ingresó nuevamente a su oficina, informándole que la asistente personal de Miku estaba esperándola.

Luka se animó al escuchar aquello, desde que Miku había sido, por decirlo de alguna forma, incorporada a la revolución no la había visto, ella asumía que las personas que ese día se la habían llevado le impedían regresar. Sin embargo, ella le hacía llegar por lo menos una vez por semana sus recomendaciones y sugerencias a través de una chica rubia, Rin, era su nombre.

Rin ingresó y le dio detalles de lo que ocurría en el palacio a Luka, detalles que curiosamente fueron pasados por alto por Meiko. Luka debía admitir que se había equivocado al rechazar inicialmente a Miku, pero sería algo que solo se diría a sí misma, dentro de su mente y nunca en voz alta.

Mientras Rin hablaba sobre las acciones a tomar de ahora en adelante, Luka quería pasar el tema y averiguar sobre el bienestar de Miku, saber si se encontraba bien, si comía, si estaba durmiendo. Ella evitó que su boca emitiera tales interrogantes, pero no dejó de preguntarse porque esa necesidad por saber cómo estaba ella, o porque con cada comunicado de Miku, la admiración por ella crecía.

Rin estaba por despedirse, no sin antes preguntar por Gakupo, algo que hacía cada vez que iba, y si lograba verlo, su semblante reservado y solemne era reemplazad por un rostro lleno de alegría y vida.

—¿El comandante Kamui? —Preguntó Luka, de forma que buscaba desanimar a Rin, pero lejos de logar eso, la rubia se animó ante la simple audición del apellido del joven—. Si quiere hablar con él, lo encontrará seguramente en la sala común, si no me falla la memoria, supervisa personalmente la formación de los nuevos reclutas.

Con esa información Rin salió de la habitación, con miras donde el apuesto comandante que le había robado el aliento desde que lo vio cuando encontraron a Miku en aquellas instalaciones. Rin no comprendía que llevó a su princesa a entrar en tal lugar y más aun, querer apoyar a un grupo revolucionario. Pero, cuando Gumi le prohibió a Miku ir a cualquier lugar sin Len a su lado y prohibirle acercarse a la base rebelde, le solicitó a ella que fuese su mensajero y dado que nadie iba a importarle menos que hacía en su tiempo libre una simple sirviente, ella no pudo negarse, más al darse cuenta de que de esa forma podría acercarse más al hombre.

Luego de mantener una conversación que rayaba más en lo cordial que en lo romántico, Rin regresó al castillo y, mientras ayudaba a Miku a entrar en el vestido que usaría esa noche en la velada en la que había sido invitada por los Furukawa, le informaba lo conversado con Luka. Rin no supo que pensar cuando Miku le preguntó si Luka seguía viéndose igual de bella, eso no era que parecía importar dada la situación.

—Si mi señora, ella tiene el mismo aspecto de siempre—Rin dudó de continuar con su comentario, pero la mirada de Miku le dijo que no se ofendería por lo que sea que dijera—, ya sabe, con esa chaqueta que algún día fue verde con muchos bolsillos y esos pantalones negros desgastados, que no entiendo porque usa en ugar de una falda o un vestido, o porque no se arregla el cabello y lo lleva tan desaliñado en esa cola de caballo.

Miku en lugar de estar de acuerdo con ella u ofenderse, sonrió tenuemente y le daba una mirada soñadora, una que a Rin no le gustó.

—Mi señora, no me diga que usted—comenzó, pero se cubrió su boca al pensar en las palabas escandalosas que pronunciaría.

Miku miró con los ojos abiertos a Rin, al darse cuenta que dejó en evidencia su gusto por la líder de la rebelión. Ella ubicó sus manos sobre las de Rin, como una forma de evitar que hablara, como si la rubia no habría pensado lo mismo.

—Rin, ¡no puedes decirle a nadie! —Miku le daba una mirada de desesperación—¿entendido? —la rubia asintió aun con sus propias manos y las de Miku sobre su boca.

Una vez Miku estuvo segura de la palabra de su asistente personal, bajó sus manos muy lentamente, luego Rin realizó la misma acción y la miró con cierto temor.

—Mi señora—comenzó Rin, pero Miku le interrumpió.

—Lo sé Rin, lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡me gusta y mucho!

—Es una chica, una rebelde y usted es una princesa, que se casará con el próximo rey de este país, país que ella quiere al parecer llevar a las cenizas.

—¡Eso no es así! —defendió Miku— ella quiere lo mejor para Mizuiro.

Rin le dio una mirada de duda—No lo sé, todo líder solo quiere poder.

—No creo que ella quiera eso… además, ella se preocupa por los ciudadanos de Mizuiro, al menos más que su rey.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Rin no se molestaba en mostrar su duda

—¿por qué dudas?

—No le importa el método, solo los resultados— Miku iba a refutarle, pero Rin continuo— si le importara tanto los ciudadanos, no hiciera todo lo que usted le recomienda… sembrar miedo, descontento, robar alimento… eso no es algo que haría un buen líder.

Y por primera vez, Miku sintió que sus métodos para acercarse e impresionar a Luka no eran los mejores. Se sintió terrible de pensar que había llevado a Luka por un camino equivocado.

—De acuerdo, quizás tengas razón, pero es mi culpa.

—No lo creo, usted pudo decirle que quemara el palacio, pero la que toma la desición es ella.

—Pero, yo le di esas ideas… además, no han matado a nadie.

—Aún—las palabras de Rin le llenaron el estomago de hierro, si iban por ese camino, no tardarían en empezar a asesinar personas por el bien de la revolución.

Alguien tocó la puerta y le anunció sin abrirla que el carruaje que los llevaría a la fiesta no tardaría en partir, dándose cuenta que no era el momento y probablemente el lugar para hablar aquello, Miku acordó con Rin que al día siguiente le daría nuevas ordenes, que a su vez ella llevaría a Luka. Mientras, había una fiesta a la cual tenia que ir.

Durante la cena y posterior baile, al que Miku asistió junto con Gumi y Len en calidad de guarda de ella, además de su prometido, Kaito, su hermano, Daito y la marquesa Sakine, solo se hablaba de lo ocurrido durante la tarde y lo peligroso e inseguro que de la nada Mizuiro se había vuelto. A Miku le divertía ver las caras del joven general ante los reclamos de los nobles y más aun, como con un rostro estoico tenia que repetir cada palabra de su padre, quien insistia que no eran más que criminales de poca monta y que pronto serían arrestados dada su incompetencia.

En un momento, Miku perdió la vista de Daito, quizás el pobre fue a un lugar aislado a tomar algo de aire. Len se encontraba bailando con Gumi y Kaito hablaba animadamente con la condesa Neru en lo que Meiko lo vigilaba de cerca. Miku se preguntó si la marquesa era su guarda personal, o solo eran sus celos sacando lo peor de ella, porque si alguien trataba de convencer a Miku de que Meiko no estaba enamorada de Kaito, ella se reíria de esa persona en su rostro.

—¿Puede concederme esta pieza? —Miku miraba atentamente las interacciones entre los nobles y como ignoraba a sus sirvientes, cuando escuchó una voz grave a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un joven de su edad, cabellos rosa y amarillos que le recordó a la chica que no podía sacar de su mente.

—Claro—, respondió amablemente, ella no tenía problemas en bailar con él, o con Kaito, o un sirviente, ella amaba bailar y lo haría hasta sola, pero eso no es algo que una futura reina se permitiría hacer.

Luego de un momento de baile en silencio, el joven decidió iniciar una conversación—entonces, ¿usted es la futura reina?

La pregunta, directa y sin rodeos la dejó pasmada, no era normal de un noble expresarse de esa forma. Más sin presentarse antes.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Supone?

—Bueno, viendo como están las cosas aquí… —ella dejó la interpretación abierta.

El joven no dijo nada, solo le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Y que la trajo a Mizuiro? —preguntó luego de darle una vuelta al son de la música festiva.

Miku dudó en dar una respuesta, pero algo le decía que con este chico podría ser ella misma—En realidad, mi padre me envió, el prometió dar la mano de su hija menor al rey de Mizuiro hace muchos años, incluso antes de que yo naciera.

El la analizó con sus ojos, unos que a ella se le hacían un tanto felinos—comprendo eso, ser el ultimo de la línea y que tengas de encargarte de tu legado.

—¿Oh?

—Mi hermana mayor era la que debía heredar el titulo de duquesa, no yo—Miku le dio una mirada de pena y él se rio—. No piense que está muerta, solo huyó. Al parecer no soportaba las formalidades sociales.

—Puedo entender.

—Hablando de formalidades sociales, soy Yuuma.

Ella le sonrió, el chico hasta ahora había sido como una brisa fresca entre el desierto—soy Hatsune Miku, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabe… —miró a ambos lados y se le acercó para susurrarle—junto con mi muy larga línea de presentación.

Yuuma rió alegremente y asintió en afirmación. Luego de unas cuantas vueltas más, el comentó—no es curiosos el hecho de que aunque fuimos los últimos en las líneas, de alguna forma se nos permite gobernar.

Miku lo miró con comprensión y entendió que no había visto a este muchacho porque era como ella, alguien a quien se le impuso una carga—. Quizás, pero no significa que sea lo que deseábamos.

—No, no lo era.

Luego de unos cuantos bailes mas, muchos comentarios que fueron dados en susurro dada su naturaleza y risas, Miku tuvo que dejar de bailar y hablar con Yuuma, dado que Gumi se le había acercado y prácticamente exigido que se dirigiera hasta donde se encontraba su futuro marido. No estaba bien que una mujer comprometida diera tal escena. Miku no comprendía el pedido, ella no había hecho nada malo, solo hizo un amigo durante una fiesta. Yuuma le dio la razón a su hermana, aunque de forma un tanto cínica que a Gumi no le agradó.

—Tu hermana tiene razón, las mujeres no pueden andar por el mundo tomando decisiones sin un hombre al lado— si eso no era sarcasmo, Miku no sabía que lo era… estaba segura Yuuma iba a ser uno de sus mejores amigos en Mizuiro.

Con una sonrisa, fue al encuentro con Kaito, quien le preguntó como estaba pasando la velada, si se estaba divirtiendo y si quería ir a la pista. Era todo un poema el rostro de Meiko, ella solo esperaba no la matara la noche de bodas.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron bastante tranquilas, al parecer los ataques de la rebelión se habían detenido, eso solo podía ser debido a que Luka si la escuchaba y no era una maniaca como Rin afirmaba, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y el descontento de la ciudadanía de Mizuiro hacia su rey se había intensificado. Este ultimo afirmaba con presunción y petulancia en cada velada como sus fuerzas habían logrado mermar y asustar como ratas ante el fuego a aquellos bandidos. Miku solo podía reir internamente.

La boda era inminente, en solo tres semanas ella sería una mujer casada y aunque eso no era presisamente sus deseos, ella iba a aceptarlo sin enfrentamientos, al fin y al cabo, para eso había sido concebida, esa era la razón de su existencia.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Meiko se veía muy nerviosa, aunque excitada por algo sería la palabra que más se acercaba a su estado. Prácticamente no comió y habló sobre la comida que se serviría, su vestido, que estaba casi listo, la decoración, los invitados o tan siquiera los manteles… era como si ya no le importara el tema.

Miku fue a su habitación, caminó por la habitación mientras pensaba alguna forma de ver a Luka una vez más antes de la boda, decirle que pensaba que era alguien excepcional y que le habría gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias. También expresarle que deseaba que su revolución surgiera efecto y que no le importaba perecer en ella si lograba un mejor país para los habitantes de Mizuiro. Sin embargo, ella sabía que eso no era posible con Gumi y Len prácticamente sobre ella, sin mencionar que era peligroso en su posición ser atrapada en aquel lugar.

—Al menos tengo la ayuda de Rin—Susurró en voz baja, para luego dejar correr algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas libremente, ella odiaba ser una princesa.

Dada su conmoción interna, no notó la silueta caminando dentro de su cuarto, quien la golpeó fuertemente en la nuca y la dejó inconsciente.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, no podía ver nada más allá de una tela negra gruesa sobre su cabeza, según lo que podía sentir, sus manos y pies estaban atados y estaba en un piso de madera, que se movía, un carruaje, pensó. Al detenerse este, ella se quedó totalmente quieta, sintió que era levantada como un saco y llevada a cuestas en a espalda de alguien. Al llegar donde sea que era su destino fue tirada al piso como si importara poco y escuchó una voz que la dejó helada.

—No sé porque creo que me arrepentiré de esto—, le fue retirada el saco de tela de su cabeza y cuando sus ojos se adecuaron a la luz del lugar, se encontró mirando a unos ojos azules impresionados, cuando la persona al frente pareció reaccionar y halló las palabras solo pudo exclamar—¿Miku?—Luka pareció darse cuenta de algo—espera, ¡¿eres la princesa?!

* * *

 **Antes de despedirme, quisiera que pasen por el tumblr de Alex Kacr:** **alexkacr . tumblr . com (ya saben que FF** **no deja postear links). ¡Espero la apoyen!**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**¡Hola! Como dije en el primer capitulo, este fic será corto, muy probablemente el siguiente sea el último capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

Luka sabia que se arrepentiría de la decisión que acababa de tomar, esta podía desencadenar tantas consecuencias, incluso podría arruinar todos sus años de trabajo. Sin embargo, si quería el apoyo de Meiko tendría que secuestrar al príncipe o en su defecto, a la princesa, aunque fuese una pésima idea.

Aquella noche fue demasiado larga para Luka, pero solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda y no se les había ocurrido un mejor plan para impedir la ceremonia. Dado lo delicado de la misión, ella envió a sus mejores hombres, los cuales iban a realizar una incursión dentro del palacio bajo las indicaciones de SeeU. El plan en teoría era sencillo, primero ingresarían al castillo durante el día, haciéndose pasar por empleados una vez caída la noche se esconderían en la cocina, siguiente emplearían los pasillos secretos entre las habitaciones reales, sorprenderían al príncipe mientras dormía y le darían un golpe que lograría noquearlo, de forma que se lo llevarían por los mismos pasadizos y saldrían por una de las vías de escape ante emergencias del castillo. No obstante, si el acceso al príncipe no era posible, se harían con la princesa de Velt en su lugar, según, lo importante era impedir aquella boda.

Luka caminaba de un lugar a otro en su pequeña oficina, siendo acompañada por un Gakupo medio dormido y una Lily más pendiente de su libro que de ella. El mundo se detuvo cuando Bruno, Oliver y Leon ingresaron a su oficina con una persona a cuestas que no tenia la fisonomía de un hombre sino de una chica delgada y pequeña.

—No sé porque creo que me arrepentiré de esto—expresó aterrada, se acercó a la rehén y le retiró la bolsa de tela que cubría su vista, quedándose anonadada cuando se encontró con la chica extranjera que le había estado ayudando —¿Miku?—y allí cayó en la cuenta de algo—espera, ¡¿eres la princesa?!

Hasta ese día, Luka no había relacionado a la noble extranjera que le había ofrecido su ayuda y consejo con la princesa de Velt y prometida del príncipe… aunque ahora algunas cosas tenían sentido. Ella tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, ¿por qué le ayudaba si sería la reina? ¿Por qué no le dijo quien era? ¿Por qué no había vuelto? Pero Luka no pudo hacer ninguna, ya que en ese instante Meiko ingresó al lugar.

—¿Dónde está Kaito? —Exigió entre preocupada y esperanzada, pero al notar a Miku, quien parecía esperar que le explicaran que pasaba, su expresión pasó a una enojada—. Luka, me dijiste que enviarías a los mejores hombres de tu ejercito, pero, ¡al parecer son tan estúpidos que no diferencian a una mujer de un hombre! Yo sabía que no podríamos confiar en SeeU—ella suspiró decepcionada—, viendo este error, ¿sigues confiando tu vida a esa idiota?

Luka reaccionó al escuchar aquello y se dispuso a responderle a Meiko, no sin antes de solicitarle a sus hombres que salieran de la habitación y agradeciendo su trabajo, ella arreglaría las cosas con la Marquesa—. Meiko, te dije claramente que no podías venir aquí… —siseo ella— además, estaba claro que si el plan para secuestrar a Kaito fallaba, raptaríamos en su lugar a la princesa —al hablar apretaba los dientes— ¡pensé que lo importante era frenar la boda!

Ambas se miraron en silencio, pensando en mil y un argumento a su favor, pero Miku se les adelantó al decir:—Yo sabía que estabas enamorada de él, pero no pensé que serías tan extrema para secuestrarlo.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar? —Meiko no se esforzó en disimular su odio a la chica.

—¿Por qué no podría? —Preguntó ella alzando los hombros.

—Porque eres una rehén… no te creas especial o que te rendiremos pleitesía aquí… además, ¿de dónde sacas que estoy enamorada?

—Oh vamos, es obvio que estas enamorada de Kaito —Meiko hizo una mueca al escuchar a Miku decir el nombre del príncipe, sin darse cuenta que a Miku realmente no le interesaba el joven, solo le llamaba así por costumbre—, y que no querías esta boda, pero te diré algo—le hizo señas de que se acercara—yo tampoco la quiero—susurró divertida—, lo que no esperé es que fueses parte de esta revolución, o al menos tan influyente—habló en su tono usual, pero se echó a reía al ver la expresión de Meiko.

—¿Qué sabes tu de nada?

—Más de lo que piensas… incluso soy más útil que tu en todo esto.

—Por favor, no me hagas reír, ¿tú? No eres más que una princesita mimada, ¿qué sabes tu de sufrimiento, de hambre o de tan siquiera impotencia al ver sufrir a tu pueblo? ¡No sabes nada!

—Ya basta ustedes dos—intervino Luka—, ambas son esenciales.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué puede aportar ella?

—Meiko, yo también dudé en su momento de Miku—Meiko se sorprendió de la confianza con la que Luka se refería a Miku—, pero ella ha demostrado ser muy inteligente y capaz… muchas de nuestras ultimas acciones han sido sugeridas por ella.

La castaña estaba como pez fuera del agua—¿Y yo por qué no estaba enterada de eso?

—No lo vi relevante, además tu rol es muy diferente al de ella.

—¡Aún así!

—Creo que mejor pensamos en nuestra situación actual… no sé hasta que punto esto es buena idea… aún es madrugada, quizás podamos devolver a Miku al castillo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso Luka, no tendremos otra oportunidad de entrar en el palacio y no hay tiempo de impedir la boda!

—Me pregunto—comenzó Miku—, si ella no está enamorada de Kaito, ¿por qué insiste en detener la boda?

—¡Cállate enana!

Luka se precionaba el puente de la nariz, no sabía que era peor, secuestrar a una princesa de otro país, o los celos sin fundamento de Meiko que la llevaron a hacer lo primero.

—No quiero problemas con Velt… en parte accedí a esto porque pensé que el secuestro del hijo del rey podría ayudar a ampliar la desconfianza del pueblo en Zeito, pero la princesa de otro reino…

—Tranquila, si quieres le mando una misiva a mi padre—propuso Miku.

—¿Y que él le informe al rey de Mizuiro? No gracias.

—Puedo hacer que él nos apoye.

—No, de hecho, esto es un asunto exclusivo de Mizuiro, Velt, e incluso Tales no deben intervenir.

—¿Por qué no? —Miku realmente parecía desconcertada—¿No que la rubia es de allí?

—Pero no provengo de una familia noble y no tengo contacto alguno con sus gobernantes—repuso ella sin señales de ira, rencor o siquiera importarle el hecho.

—Miku—Luka retomó el tema llamando la atención de la princesa—, informarle a otro reino que tiene medios, dinero y todo un ejercito, que tu país está divido es una invitación a que te invada… no planeo entregarle Mizuiro a otro país, no seremos una colonia.

Miku comprendiendo el punto, decidió dejar ese tema, mas no estaba dispuesta a volver al castillo—. Aun así, Meiko tiene razón —la aludida la miró asombrada, como no esperando esas palabras—, ya estoy aquí… aunque pude venir por mis propios medios y habrías evitado poner en peligro a tus hombres—. La marquesa miró enojada a Luka, Miku tenía razón en eso, lo que hace la falta de comunicación, pensó ella—. Como sea, pienso que puedo ser útil en muchos sentidos, al menos más que estando en el castillo y que mi secuestro realmente puede desestabilizar al país.

—Yo creo que ella tiene razón—apunto Lily.

—¿Por qué no mejor sigues leyendo tu libro? —Luka respondió exasperada—No, me niego, ya tenemos suficiente.

—¿Entonces como planeas evitar ese matrimonio? —consultó Gakupo, hablando por primera vez durante esa reunión improvisada.

—Realmente no entiendo porque debo hacerlo.

—Porque requieres mi ayuda— Meiko apuntó muy acertadamente.

—Pero es tu problema, no el mio—Luka comenzaba a cansarse del tema.

—Claro que lo es, te dejé en claro que solo ayudaría a tu loca idea si no le hacías nada a Kaito.

—¿Hace un instante no decías que era por el pueblo?

—También, pero ten en cuenta que si te escuché fue por la estima que siempre te tuve y que si me uní fue porque podría protegerlo.

Miku no comprendió ese ultimo comentario… ¿de donde podría alguien como Luka conocer a una marquesa?

—¿Por qué no en lugar de discutir, no decidimos que hacer? —Lily intervino prudente.

—¿Realmente hay algo que discutir? —Miku consultó precavida—, creo que es más conveniente fingir el secuestro y continuar con los planes previstos, además, realmente no me quiero casar.

—¿Acaso no te importa tu familia? ¿Lo preocupados que estarán por ti? —Luka se encontraba desconcertada.

—El bien mayor prevalece sobre el individual—recito ella. Luka estaba segura Miku tendría más razones, así como las verdaderas para unirse a su contienda, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento de discutirlo, ella se apretó el puente de la nariz nuevamente, resopló y dijo entre dientes:—No sé porque creo que me arrepentiré de esto.

—No lo harás—Miku le sonrió y ella sintió su aire irse—, incluso puede que sea lo mejor que hayas hecho.

—Lo dudo tanto.

La reunión improvisada finalizó, no sin antes Luka reprender a Meiko nuevamente por su imprudencia, ir a la base justo el día del secuestro había sido muy precipitado e irreflexivo. Meiko regresó al palacio. Lily y Gakupo se dispusieron simplemente a irse a dormir, era ya muy tarde y al día siguiente tenían compromisos ineludibles.

Miku fue llevada por Luka a una de las habitaciones del cuartel en lugar de una celda como la castaña lo había sugerido, quien antes de dejarla irse a descansar le preguntó nuevamente si ella no tenía más razones para querer ser parte de todo aquello, incluso hacer pensar a su familia que estaba en peligro. Al recibir la negativa de Miku, Luka le quedó mirando, sin creerle del todo aún, le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación a unas cuantas puertas de la de Miku, donde por mas que intentó, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía dentro de una pesadilla muy vivida.

El siguiente día al secuestro, la vida en el palacio transcurría normalmente, nadie se percató de la ausencia de la princesa en el desayuno, aludiendo a que los nobles suelen dormir más de la cuenta en ocasiones. Pero llegado el almuerzo nadie había tenido contacto con Miku, por lo que su hermana fue en su busca a su dormitorio, encontrándolo vació y con signos de lucha.

Gumi solicitó inmediatamente la presencia de un guardia, llegó en su auxilio el más cercano a la habitación, este al ver el estado del cuarto de la princesa de Velt solicitó la presencia del comandante de su guardia, quien a su vez ordenó como medida preventiva que buscaran a Miku. Llegada la hora de la cena y sin signos de Miku dentro del castillo, el General Daito se hizo a cargo de su desaparición.

—Padre—Diato se dirigió al rey por su relación sanguínea y no por su titulo—, el secuestro de la princesa de Velt solo puede deberse a los Silver Wolves.

—Pero si están rezagados.

—¡No padre! —Se exaltó el general—. Te lo advertí muchas veces, ellos no han sido acabados ni se han rendido por un poco, solo han mermado sus acciones, para preparar un ataque… debes escuchar lo que dicen nuestros espías padre.

—Patrañas sin fundamentos.

—Entonces, ¿quién secuestro a la princesa?

—No creo que haya tal secuestro, lo mas probable es que haya huido a sus compromisos. Seguramente no quiera contraer matrimonio, yo sabía que no podía confiar en alguien tan blando como Kei, menos en su descendencia.

Daito miró a su padre preocupado, su exceso de confianza y tendencia a asumir las cosas serían la razón de su muerte. El general decidió que discutir con su padre sería inútil y decidió tomar las medidas por sus propias manos, él restaría a la futura esposa de su hermano mayor, cuéstele lo que le cueste. Todo su honor e incluso, legado de su familia dependía de traerla de vuelta

Al salir del despacho de su padre, se encontró con una casi al borde del llanto a Gumi, seguida de dos rubios, el muchacho, él no recordaba su nombre, se veía culpable, como si toda la situación fuese por un descuido suyo, la joven se veía más tranquila, aunque en lugar de preocupada, parecía enojada.

—¿Sabe algo de Miku, dónde esta o por qué se ha ido?

El vaciló—No, pero le aseguro que haré todo lo que está en mis manos para que regrese sana y salva al palacio—y tras esa promesa, continuó con su camino. Él no era bueno consolando a las personas, pero sí con las armas y estrategias militares.

Aquella noche la cena fue muy silenciosa. Kaito estaba preocupado por Miku, pero confiaba e su hermano y ejercito. Meiko se veía inquietantemente tranquila. Gumi se negaba a probar bocado dado lo preocupada que estaba, no sabía cómo le informaría a su padre de los últimos acontecimientos que envolvían a su hija menor. Len se culpaba profundamente de los hechos, era su responsabilidad velar por la seguridad de las princesas. Rin se veía pensativa, ella se intuía que la desaparición de Miku no era tan preocupante como parecía y quizás cierta pelirrosa tendría que ver. El rey actuaba como usualmente lo hacía, sin dar muestras de interesarle el tema. Daito se ausentó en la cena, aludiendo que su prioridad era encontrar a la princesa.

Los días pasaron y pronto los nobles notaron la ausencia de Miku, la noticia se esparció rápidamente por el reino y pronto todos los plebeyos estaban enterados del secuestro de la próxima reina y más importante aún, estaban al tanto de la indiferencia del rey.

Miku había sido más útil de lo que Luka había pensado, se la pasaba los días analizando los documentos, desde los más delicados hasta los más irrelevantes, dando su opinión, tachándolos o mencionando alguna utilidad extra de alguno… en definitiva, ella había sido criada para gobernar desde el punto de vista social, estratégico, militar y económico.

En ese momento, Miku analizaba la lista de miembros, su rol e incluso señaló a posibles espías. Ella se sorprendió de la cantidad de nobles que daban ya sea dinero, alimento, armas, armaduras o incuso solo información. Dándose cuenta que los que estaban con Luka en su mayoría no eran tan participes de los eventos reales y que los nombres en la lista de enemigos por lo general eran familias con comportamientos altivos, egocéntricos y para su concepto, holgazanes.

Entre los nombres buscó la casa de Yuuma, notando que no se encontraba, esto la llevó a consultarle a Luka—¿Por qué la casa Megurine no se encuentra en ninguna de las listas? ¿No aporta nada, pero tampoco parece una enemiga?

Luka inmediatamente detuvo toda acción, se giró lentamente hacia Miku y abrió la boca en varias oportunidades, pero jamás emitió sonido alguno. Al final pudo de ella salió solo una consulta y una explicación muy vaga— ¿A que viene tu pregunta? Hay muchas casas que no se encuentra en alguna lista, Mizuiro tiene muchas familias nobles.

Miku frunció el ceño—. Eso no es así, visité todas—, antes de que Luka dijera algo, ella se adelantó a explicarle—. Tengo muy buena memoria, dada mi posición, desde niña se me instruyó en que siempre debía recordar el linaje de alguien si este ya se me había sido presentado. El rey se aseguró que conociera a todos y cada una de las familias nobles, su descendencia e incluso, algo de su historia. Y en estos documentos solo se ausenta una familia y una muy importante, poderosa y con muchas tierras además.

—Es una larga historia—Fue la corta respuesta de la chica. Siguiente afirmó que tenía algo importante que hacer y salió de la habitación.

Luka no hallaba como explicarle a esa joven la verdad… incluso, ¿por qué le importaba? No es que esa chica le pusiera de los nervios y le hiciera desear hacer cosas que jamás habían pasado por su mente hacerle a una mujer… o un hombre. No, ella no podía estar interesada en esa chica, ella se juró jamás se enamoraría, menos de una noble, oh no, eso jamás. Ella llevaría al triunfo a su gente, luego conocería un joven sin legado, apellido distinguido o tierras en su haber, se casaría, tendría hijos y viviría feliz en alguna granja en medio de la nada sabiendo que todo en su país marchaba bien.

Pocas personas sabían el verdadero origen de Luka, que no era una campesina venida de abajo que había visitado Tales como había hecho creer, sino la heredera de muchas tierras, una noble, una duquesa nada menos.

Luka había crecido entre la riqueza, el poder y la cercanía de su familia con el rey. En su infancia era buena amiga del príncipe, además de los hijos herederos de títulos como Meiko o Miki. Pero ella odiaba todo, como eran tratadas las otras personas que no eran como ella, como no podía ser amiga de alguien "bajo" como lo llamaba su madre a sus empleados, como en su adolescencia sus lindas amistades se convirtieron en vertederos de palabras sediciosas, las fiestas llenas de falsos halagos y comentarios a las espaldas, burlas veladas y promiscuidad disfrazada de santurronería.

Al morir su padre y su madre a causa de una enfermedad desconocida para los médicos en ese momento, ella debía heredar todo al ser la siguiente en la línea, pero en lugar de tomar su lugar, dejando todo sobre los hombros de su pequeño hermano, quién aún no comprendía el peso de su posición. Huyó a Velt, donde pasó algunos años trabajando en el campo. Pero con ganas de aprender más, decidió visitar Tales, donde descubrió una forma de gobierno diferente y novedosa, que no dudó querer implantar en Mizuiro.

Allí, viviendo de trabajos menores conoció a Lily, una chica a quien se le acusó injustamente de un rob y asesinato. No sabiendo que hacer y Luka queriendo regresar a su país, huyeron juntas hasta Mizuiro, donde luego de años de trabajo, uso de sus conexiones con los nobles que todavía consideraba sus amigos y ganándose con su discurso a los ciudadanos, fue labrando su destino, hasta el día de hoy, donde era líder de toda una revolución.

—¿Pasa algo Luka? —En su ensimismamiento Luka no notó que Lily se le acercó.

—Estoy… —ella pensó en muchas excusas, pero al final se decidió por decirle la verdad a su amiga—confundida.

—¿A cerca de…?

—¿Crees que es correcto que Miku este aquí?

—Bueno, dada la situación, por lo pronto, sí.

—¿Qué opinas de ella?

—Es una chica muy inteligente, audaz y fuerte.

—Sí… y muy hermosa—susurró ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Lily solicitó repitiera.

—Nada—Luka se hizo la desentendida y pasó a consultar—¿Crees que deba decirle la verdad sobre mi?

Esto impresionó a la rubia—¿Por qué estas considerando decirle la verdad sobre tu origen?

—Ella estaba analizando cada casa, lo que hacen o no hacen… y notó que no está una.

—Bueno, eso es algo que solo tu sabes si debas o no decir, pero no le veo problema, incluso así se entiendan más… ya sabes, con eso de los orígenes nobles… hasta pueden hablar sobre la forma correcta de agarrar un tenedor—Lily se le burló y ella la miró seria—. De acuerdo, lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo—luego de contener la risa continuó—. Mira Luka, tal vez debas hablar con ella, quizás sea una forma de unirte más a ella o lo que sea que desees hacer con ella.

—No sé de que hablas.

—No te hagas, la miras distinto.

—¡No hago tal cosa!

—Sigue negándote las cosas, pero nunca te había visto mirar a alguien como la miras a ella… y no lo digo por estos días, sino desde que cruzó la puerta de tu oficina… tu eres huraña, precavida, fría y distante, pero tus niveles de alerta se fueron al cielo con ella.

Luka ignoró todo lo dicho por Lily y decidió que simplemente no era el momento para explicarle a Miku quien era ella realmente.

El día de la boda llegó y esta no se llevó a cabo por la ausencia de uno de los implicados, Rin cansada de la situación y la incertidumbre se dirigió al cuartel de la revolución, solicitó una audiencia con la líder y no se sorprendió de encontrar a Miku en su despacho.

—¡Miku, estas bien! —Fue lo primero que le dijo—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le reprendió luego—. Gumi está desesperada, no come ni duerme y Len agobiado, el pobre se culpa de tu desaparición— Luka entendiendo que sobraba les dejó la oficina para que hablaran a solas.

—Lo siento Rin, pero hay cosas que son necesarias.

—Miku, sé que quieres meterte en la cama de esa mujer, pero esta no es la forma.

—¡Rin! —Gritó—. Eso no es así—y luego susurró, esperando que nadie fuera haya escuchado las palabras de su amiga.

—Miku, ¿dime que harás cuando logres acostarte con ella? Tu debías casarte hoy con el príncipe de Mizuiro, sin mencionar que toda esta cosa de la revolución es una locura… ¡vas a ser una reina por dios! No necesitas nada de esto para gobernar.

—No quiero nada de eso Rin, ni poder ni, dinero, ni siquiera algo tan pasajero como una noche de pasión… la quiero a ella, quiero pasar mi vida a su lado. Rin, creo que estoy enamorada.

—¡Es una locura! Es una chica, no es una noble, posiblemente acabe muerta por todo esto y sobre todo, ya tu tienes una vida decidida por tus padres.

—Exactamente Rin, no quiero más eso… no quiero más sirvientes haciendo todo por mi, no quiero más ordenes sobre que hacer, no quiero más legado que mantener… quiero ser libre, ser yo misma, que pueda ensuciar mi vestido o comer con las manos… amar a quien yo quiera y que esta persona sienta lo mismo que yo, y no solo me refiero a lo romántico, poder llamarte mi amiga sin que se me juzgue por dar demasiada confianza a la servidumbre.

Sin embargo, Rin no pareció comprender su punto, las palabras de Miku le parecieron una locura, como todo lo parece cuando es diferente o nuevo—. Lo siento Miku, una semana, tienes una semana para volver, sino, vendré con Gumi y Len por ti.

Miku suspiró derrotada, dejó ir a Rin, sabiendo que cumpliría con su palabra, esperando con temor la llegada de un nuevo día y tratando de disfrutar los que sabían serían sus últimos días de irónica libertad, porque encontrar la independencia y felicidad estando "secuestrada", era demasiado divertido de pensar.

Ese día transcurría con normalidad, luego de un mes Luka estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la presencia de Miku en su oficina, la chica realmente no interrumpía su trabajo más que para hacer una o dos preguntas. Para Luka, el aporte de Miku a su trabajo valía por cien hombres capacitados. Además, estaban a nada de ejecutar su jugada final y hacerse con el poder. Ella estaba segura que el rey no sabría que lo golpeo ni de donde vino el ataque y de que sin Miku quizás no habría llegado tan lejos.

—¿Por qué se hacen llamar Silver Wolves? —escuchó una de las tantas preguntas de Miku, esta realmente la desconcertó, pero igual respondió.

—No nos llamamos así, de hecho, no tenemos nombre como tal—la joven frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, quizás esperaba un símbolo profundo detrás de ese nombre tan presuntuoso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué en el palacio se referían así a ustedes?

—La verdad no lo sé.

La conversación habría seguido, pero una muy pálida Haku ingresó a su despacho.

—Luka, creo que estamos en problemas.

—¿Qué ocurre Haku?

—La asistente de Miku que siempre traía los informes está en la puerta… acompañada de un soldado y otra chica—. Luka abrió los ojos en asombro y volteó a mirar a Miku, quien se encontraba sin color en su rostro—. ¿Qué hago?

Luka meditó un instante, para luego dar su dictamen—déjalos pasar.

Mientras esperaban a que llegaran hasta allí, Miku se paseaba por toda la habitación, preguntándose que hacer para impedir lo inevitable.

La puerta se abrió y Luka se puso de pie más por nervios que respeto, sin embargo nadie dijo nada y un borrón verde abordó a Miku, seguida de dos rubios, uno que ella conocía muy bien y la miraba decepcionada y otro que nunca había visto, pero la veía con desaprobación.

—Oh dios Miku, estaba tan preocupada por ti—la nombrada no dijo nada, solo miraba aterrada a su hermana mayor—¿Qué clase de cosas pasan por tu mente para meterte en un lugar así? ¿Y más aún, ¡no avisarnos!? Padre está aterrado por ti, ni se diga Mikuo, Aoki y Sonika—. Miku intentó hablar, pero nada salía de sus labios—. Como sea, no importa que te llevó a tomar tan tonta decisión, hoy mismo partimos a Velt.

—¿Qué? —sus cuerdas vocales al fin encontraron como general sonido alguno.

—No permaneceremos un minuto más en Mizuiro, menos con eso que explicó Rin de una guerra inminente… padre te quiere en casa, segura y donde no te meterás en problemas.

—No voy a ningún lado.

—¿Has enloquecido?

—No, solo… soy un adulto Gumi, puedo decidir por mi misma.

Su hermana la miró severamente—, eres una chiquilla aún, no me vengas con esas.

—Soy una niña para lo que les conviene, muy bien que me querían casar con un príncipe, ¿para eso si soy una mujer?

Gumi quedó impresionada por la ímpetu de su hermana, pero no dio su brazo a torcer—. Tienes un deber con tu familia Miku, con tu país y tu padre, con nuestro Dios y nuestro legado, no dejaré que lo arruines por tus ínfulas de revoltosa. ¡Nos vamos ahora quieras o no!

—No, no voy a ningún lado, además, no estoy jugando Gumi, este país en realidad necesita un cambio.

—Crees que me importa lo que pase en Mizuiro.

—Pues a mi si, iba a ser su reina.

—¿Ahora quién es la que usa los argumentos que le conviene a su favor?

Luka, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la discusión de las dos hermanas, al igual que los Kagamine, aunque el espacio que ellos daban era más por sus posiciones que otra cosa; decidió dar su concepto.

—Miku, ella tiene razón, esta no es tu guerra y es normal que ella esté preocupada por tu bienestar.

Miku la miró desconcertada, hasta traicionada, Gumi le dio una mirada con desdén—Usted no es quien para opinar sobre nuestros asuntos, no es más que una plebeya con aires de superioridad y sed de poder.

A Miku le molestó tanto aquel comentario, su hermana era igual que los nobles de Mizuiro, demasiado metidos en su burbuja que no se daban cuenta que sus sirvientes también eran personas que merecían respeto y derechos, sin mencionar la actitud de los súbditos, acostumbraros a ser maltratados y pensar que eran menos. Pero ella no llegó refutar a su hermana, ya que Gumi le dio un ultimátum.

—Esto es simple Miku, o vienes con nosotros, o le diremos al rey, al príncipe y al general la posición de esta base y créeme, al anochecer no quedará nada.

Ante esas amenazas Miku no tuvo más que ceder, no sin antes pedirle a su hermana que le permitiera hablar a solas con Luka, Gumi se opuso, pero Miku insistió que quería despedirse adecuadamente de ella, argumentando que en realidad no había sido secuestrada, había llegado allí por sus propios medios y Luka jamás le haría algo estando a solas, menos sabiendo que Gumi tenía un plan B en caso de que no salieran de allí con vida en menos de una hora.

Una vez solas, envueltas en el silencio de la oficina de Luka, Miku se animó a hablar—¿Recuerdas que siempre me preguntabas si tenía alguna razón oculta para unirme? —Luka asintió—. Bueno, no quería que esto fuese así, pero te lo diré… —Miku la miró fijamente— me gustas.

Luka frunció el ceño, sin comprender las palabras de Miku, soltando un suave y casi inaudible "¿qué?". Miku se veía inquieta, movía sus manos con insistencia y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Lo sé, es raro y no espero que sientas lo mismo. Desde que te vi caminar por esa calle de la ciudad, solo quise pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte más, ser alguien cercano a ti, importarte aunque sea algo ¿sabes? —al ver la confusión y pregunta silenciosa en los ojos de Luka, ella le explicó como la vio en medio de una calle, la siguió y decidió unirse solo para acercarse a ella.

Luka parecía procesar todo, sin creer nada de lo que esa chica le decía, ¿una princesa interesada en ella? ¿cómo es que pasó exactamente? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo luego de esa confesión seguiría negando sus sentimientos por aquella noble?

—Yo… eh…— Luka no hallaba las palabras, porque no sabía qué decir, qué vía tomar, la de decirle a Miku que gustaba de ella de la misma forma o la de rechazarla amablemente y continuar su vida como si nunca se hubiesen topado.

—Tranquila, entiendo—Miku bajó la cabeza y Luka se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que hacía eso, ella siempre había mantenido su mentón firme y la espalda recta—hasta siempre Luka, fue un gusto ser parte de tu organización y deseo que tengas el triunfo—ella le dio una reverencia de deferencia, una como la primera vez que estuvo allí, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando había abierto esta, le dio una ultima mirada, una que le decía que no la molestaría más con su presencia.

Al quedarse sola, Luka se sentó lentamente en su silla—yo sabía que me arrepentiría de esto—, susurró, al ver a Miku irse de su oficina, de su rebelión, de su país, de su vida sin decirle que sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 **Notas aclaratoria: soy mala con el relleno, así que trato de narrar de forma ágil pero sin saltar detalles importantes. También trato que su enamoramiento no se vea tan de la nada, pero bueno, nada que hacer con eso xD... explicando el tiempo transcurrido, Miku llegó a Mizuiro, pasaron dos meses preparando la boda. Luego la secuestran y pasa tres semanas viviendo allí, luego va Rin el día en que la boda sería y le da una semana más, es decir, un mes en total desde que fue "secuestrada" y tres desde que llegó al país. Odio dar este tipo de notas porque implica que no se ha narrado adecuadamente xD pero sentía que era necesario aclarar el tiempo.**

 **En fin, reitero, espero no se vea forzado su enamoramiento y pues, no sé, nos vemos en el último capítulo!**


End file.
